Count Down!
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Izumi is content with her life. She has good friends, a comfortable home and her idol Minamoto-kun to love. All that changes when she gets scouted to work on a drama and meets the band 'Duex Arrow.' Will she fall in love? --Discontinued--


Countdown!  
  
Act: One  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. And this one disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm really starting to like Digimon Frontier! The characters are just too kewl (aside from the fact that there is a lack of girl roles) and I **ADORE** Kouji-kun~! Squee!! He's so cute! Though I still like my Takuya- kun too ^^;;  
  
At first my idea was to make this Taiora but it fit much better with the Frontier characters. I hope you like it and expect some surprises *^_^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Kou--ji! Ohayo!!" Face shimmering in happiness, a pretty blonde girl clasped her hands together. Puckering her lips in anticipation, she closed her eyes, leaned forward and...kissed her wall.  
  
  
  
Practically glowing as she backed away, Izumi beamed up at her limited edition Minamoto Kouji poster. She had been a fan of his since childhood, all the way to that day as he was now part of the singing group 'Duex Arrow.'  
  
  
  
Quickly tossing off her pajamas and blowing one last kiss at him, she dashed around her room and finished getting ready for the day. Brushing her golden hair, she gazed at her mirror reflection and mumbled dazedly, "In only two days...I'll be able to see Kouji-kun...I can't wait! Duex Arrow coming to Odaiba...I just can't wait!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izumi-chan!! Ohayo!!" a sugary voice greeted. Belonging to a tall violet haired girl with long hair, she waved motioning for her friend to come. "Hikari-chan said she would meet us at the café!!"  
  
  
  
"Haaaiii!! Ohayo Miyako!" Izumi called back, reaching the girl. Panting slightly for running the whole way there, she smiled sheepishly and asked, "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
  
  
"Like we do every Monday during the summer! Waste our time and enjoy our freedom!" Miyako giggled, pulling on her arm. "Now come, Hika-chan is waiting!"  
  
  
  
"Hai," Izumi responded, and the two started down the busy sidewalk. Walking with her usual confident stride, she took in a deep breath, savoring the warm summer air. "Kyaaa, this is so great! I love having no school and lousy homework! Plus I don't have to sit in class all day with those idiots."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Izumi! Don't speak so badly about our classmates! Though some are pretty idiotic, like that squash for brains Junpei. He just wont let up will he? You should turn him down once and for all you know!" Miyako chastised, in a mock dark tone. "He might follow you for the rest of your life if you don't."  
  
  
  
"Aw, blubber boy is okay I guess. I can't help it if he's been enchanted by my charms," Izumi joked, wearing a fake prissy expression. "Now if I could only get my beloved Kouji-kun to fall for me!"  
  
  
  
"Ha! Schoolboys are one thing but he's an idol star! I remember watching him in dramas when I was in grade school and he's still popular now! Oh, he's so cool and so is his partner in Duex Arrow Kanbara Takuya! He's cool too!" Miyako swooned, a dreamy look crossing her face. "Kakkoi!"  
  
  
  
"I guess," the other girl murmured, raising a skeptical brow, "But my Kouji- kun is the best! Someday...Someday I'm going to meet him face to face!! Maybe even at this concert!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm...that's a nice fantasy but be realistic Iz-" Miya was cut off as a small group of people with a camera suddenly bustled up to them and chattered, "Hello Miss! I'm from K-12 television studio and we're here for the Budding Teens TV show! You're very cute and we were wondering if you would please speak with a few minutes on air and tell us about yourself!"  
  
  
  
The man thrust a microphone under Izumi's chin, causing the girl to stutter, "Aw...Well I guess I can..." Beside her Miyako squealed excitedly, "Hai! Izumi-chan is very cute! Oh, how exciting, you're going to be on TV!!"  
  
  
  
"Y-Yea..." the blonde muttered but was hushed as the man began talking into the mic and announced to the camera, "And here we are at the downtown shopping district of the lovely city of Odaiba!! Beside me is the kawaii girl of the week!" and he shoved the mic into a startled Izumi's grip.  
  
  
  
Staring at the camera like a deer stuck in headlights, she soon shook her head in disgust at the nervous way she was behaving. Inserting her customary defiant smirk on her lips, she swung the mic to her mouth and spoke in a secure tone, "Ohayo all you people out there!! My name is Orimoto Izumi!"  
  
  
  
Having somehow attaining another microphone of his own, the announcer once again butt in, "There you have it! Orimoto Izumi, your cute girl of the week!"  
  
  
  
"Hey..." Izumi started from behind him, a daring glint in her eye she questioned, "So are you saying I'm only cute for this week only? How rude! Saying that to a girl who is cute all the time!"  
  
  
  
"Well I..." he stuttered, not sure how to respond. "Um..of coarse all the girls are chosen are always very cute it's just that...well..."  
  
  
  
"Better stop talking. It makes you seem stupid," Izumi, replied, mischievous smirk still on her face. Completely forgetting about the camera still running, she handed the mic back to the distressed man and gave him a light pat on the head. "Don't worry about it old man! I was just teasing so lighten up!!" Striding away from him, she took a hold of a bewildered Miyako's hand and smiled, "All right! Time for cake!"  
  
  
  
"B-But!! Miyako started, shocked by her friend's outlandish behavior. Gaping for a few more minutes, her eyes glimmered hugely before she exclaimed, "Kyaa! Izumi you're so cool!!" and glomping the other girl's arm.  
  
  
  
"Ha...Miya I cant feel my arm!!" she cried, as the two girls walked away. Still on the ground and holding his head the announcer man whined, "Why cant cute girls all be sweet and gentle?!" also forgetting that the camera had been rolling all that time...  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm never going to find her! I'm never going to find my perfect Zumiko!!" a young boy whined, knocking his head against his desk repeatedly. Jumping up in alarm, a man in a dark suit and sunglasses pleaded with him, "Please Tomoki-sama! I'm sure you'll find a girl fit to play the role! Just please stop hurting yourself or your father will be very upset!"  
  
  
  
Lifting his head slowly, Tomoki peered at the man; his eyes slit eerily and caused the employee to "Urk," in fear. Slamming his fist against the wood, the boy shouted in anger, "Don't talk back to me! I can hit my head against anything I want!! I'm the director of this drama and if I want pain I'll have it!!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen, gomen," the man apologized hurriedly, bowing his head in shame. "Please forgive me Tomoki-sama!!"  
  
  
  
"Geh," Tomoki tossed him a repulsed look and shooed him away mumbling, "Go, I'm going to watch my image box now."  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!" the worker replied and let himself out, leaving the small boy to himself. Switching on his television, his face appeared to be devoid of emotions as he flipped through the channels lazily. Only watching each for maybe two seconds only, he was about to change again when a show caught his attention.  
  
  
  
"And now it's time to reveal our kawaii girl of the week!! This time we found an exceptionally pretty one in the small city of Odaiba!" a shrill voice proclaimed.  
  
  
  
The scene promptly moved to one that showed people passing by a busy street. After a few more minutes of watching pedestrian's feet and legs, Tomoki was about to adjust the channel when the camera suddenly zoomed in on a head of blonde hair. Eyes widening a bit he leaned out of his seat and stared at the TV, now transfixed as the show went on...  
  
  
  
"Ohayo all you people out there!! My name is Orimoto Izumi!" the girl on TV shouted, causing Tomoki to grasp the remote tightly. "Better stop talking. It makes you seem stupid." "Don't worry about it old man! I was just teasing so lighten up!!"  
  
  
  
Now almost falling of the ledge of his desk, Tomoki dropped the channel changer as he now clasped his hands together, watching her form walk away from the camera and shrieked, "SHE'S PERFECT!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh!! Izumi-chan! I saw you on TV last night, you were so cool!!" a bubbling Miyako burst, shaking her friend furiously. "It was just so cool!! All of Japan got to see how cute and cool you are!!"  
  
  
  
"Hai, I saw you too," a small brunette stated, taking a sip of her tea. "But do you think it was really wise to act so brashly in public? I mean thousands of people watched you act disrespectfully to your elder. It wont look good to colleges and-"  
  
  
  
"Oh, lighten up Hikari!" both her friends interrupted her. Leaning against her chair, a grin of triumph on her face, Izumi just declared, "Well then all of Japan knows never to mess with Orimoto Izumi!! I'm not a normal girl and who cares of the world knows it?"  
  
  
  
"Kyaa! How cool Izumi!!" Miyako went on, sparkling tremendously and kept reciting, "How cool!"  
  
  
  
"Is that really the way you think?" a childish voice inquired suddenly, surprising all three girls. "Then you really are perfect. Perfect to play my Zumiko!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" spinning around in confusion, Izumi searched for the owner of the tiny voice and was amazed to find that a short youngster was addressing her. Propping her elbow on the small café table, she arched and eyebrow and uttered, "Hey kid. It's not normal to talk to yourself."  
  
  
  
Coughing forcefully into his fist, the kid just shook his head and announced, "My name is Himi Tomoki and I would like to have a word with you Miss Orimoto."  
  
  
  
Gawking at him like he was insane, she bonked him over the head and muttered, "Right...A thirteen year old kid comes up to me out of nowhere and wants to discuss something...where's your mom? And how do you know my name?"  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute!" Miyako suddenly outburst and slapped her mouth shut in shock. Taking a few moments before she could speak, the girl gaped openly and pointed at the boy while gasping, "I cannot believe it!! You're Himi Tomoki?! The child genius director?!?! Oh, my God!! Kyyyaaaa!! I LOVE all your dramas!!!"  
  
  
  
Still out in the blue, Izumi just sweat dropped and mumbled an, "Eh?" while pointing at the pint size director. "Child genius? Director? Him? He has to only be in junior high! How can he be a famous director?!"  
  
  
  
"I graduated from Tokyo University four years ago thank you very much," Tomoki stated matter of factly and ignored Miyako's love-love vibes. Meeting Izumi's eyes, he seemed older then he was as he affirmed in a calm voice, "I saw you on TV yesterday and like your attitude. I'm working on a new drama called 'Midnight Heartbeat' and I've been looking for a girl to play the lead female role Zumiko. I want you to be that lucky girl," he finished, smug smile on his lips. 'Who wouldn't want to star in one of Himi Tomiko's dramas?' his ego assured.  
  
  
  
Expecting to hear her joyous cries, he almost fell over when he heard her reply, "No thanks." Flustered and disbelieving, the younger boy yelped, "But why?!" in a hurt tone. "I came all the way from Tokyo to find you! It was hard to track you down and now you say no to my offer? Why??"  
  
  
  
"Because," Izumi answered her voice nonchalant to his sappy request. "I have no desire to star in anything. As long as I have my self-will, friends and Kouji-kun I'm happy. In fact after his concert coming up I'll be more then just happy, I'll be content! The only thing I want, to do in my life is see my Kouji-kun in person and nothing more. So I'm sorry Himi-kun but you'll have to find some other girl." With that she got up, pushing in her chair and started walking away.  
  
  
  
Alarmed and a bit bewildered, Hikari and Miyako looked at each other before hastily getting up and running after their friend, leaving Tomoki to watch them depart. Slumping his head against a table, he looked about to cry and whimpered, "Waahh...my Zumiko is gone!! My poor drama!!"  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly it hit him. What had she said about her Kouji-kun? Concert? Sneaky smile creeping onto his features, he pulled out his cell phone and swiftly plicked it open. Raising it to his ear he snickered, "Oh, yes? Hai, please get me the manager of Duex Arrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
In her room, Izumi lay face down on her bed, as she fantasized about the next day's concert. Giggling dreamily, she imagined herself being called up onto stage by Kouji and being sung a special love ballad. Practically falling off her bed in happiness, she rolled over to her side and gazed at the poster on her wall.  
  
  
  
"Kouji-kun...tomorrow...tomorrow I'll get to see for the first time in person...well on stage but..it doesn't matter. As long as I can breathe the same air as you...I'll be happy because I know you're there..." she whispered, hugging her legs to her chest. "You will be looking at me too wont you? Because you're the only boy I want to fall in love with..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I actually wanted to end the chap with her at the concert but its WAY late and I'm sleepy ^^;; If you like please REVIEW because I'll only add another chapter if I get at least 10. Thanks!  
  
Also visit my "Kozumi" site:  
  
http://www.Kozumi.cjb.net  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
